deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Kid (South Park)
The New Kid, or Douchebag (real name Dovahkiin), is the protagonist of the video games, South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) vs The New Kid * Freddy Fuckboy vs Douchebag the Jew (Abandoned) * Frisk vs Douchebag (South Park) * New Kid vs Jimmy Hopkins (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bart Simpson * Chris Griffin * Wario Death Battle Info History Dovahkiin was born with amazing powers. His parents had the superhuman ability to gain followers on social media platforms at an amazing speed, and they passed this ability on to their child. They had to move from town to town to protect Dovahkiin from the government's attempts to experiment on him. They also put medicine in his food to dull his abilities, but this gave Dovahkiin extremely powerful farts as a side-effect. One day when he was just a child, Dovahkiin walked in on his parents having sex, and this traumatized him for life, leading him to become a farting vigilante. Abilities *Assault and Battery *Roshambo *Bull Rush *Horn of Irritation *Ground Stomp *Dragon's Breath *Dust of Dreams *Lightning Volt *Funnel of Frost *Pyre Ball *Backstab *Mug *Execute *Stink Bombs *Death of a Thousand Cuts *Sling of David *Jew-Jitsu *Circum-Scyth *Whirling Doom *Plagues of Egypt *Brutal Bash *Wrecking Ball *Gastro Smash *Full Force Fisting *Quantum Fist *Double Edge *Supersonic Dash *Hyperspace Fury *Triple Burn *Heatwave *Plasma Beam *Ice Prison *Sand Trap *Hydro Helper *Elemental Onslaught *Boom-Boom Buddy *Straight Shooter *Gigavolt Globe *Airborne Annihilator *Faraday Uncaged *Ganz Technique *Fatal Attraction *The Big Guns *Psi-Shield *Dazzling Flash *Cerebral Blast *Chakra Cleanse *Quick Cut *Spin Slash *Shadow Swap *Deadly Dive *Purifying Petals *Sweet Scent *Root Burst *Nature's Gift *Dragon Force Punch *Dragon Dance *Dragon Reversal *Dragon Swagger *Soul Slash *Ghastly Grasp *Dire Shroud *Grim Fate *Fatal Trim *Saw Bleed *Hammer Bomb *Final Vengence Classes *The New Kid has many classes in his adventures. **King **Mage **Thief **Warrior **Jew **Speedster **Brutalist **Blaster **Elementalist **Cyborg **Psychic **Assassin **Gadgeteer **Plantmancer **Martial Artist **Netherborn **Final Girl TimeFarts *TimeFart Glitch **Reverses time to a certain degree. **Can be used to reset obstacles, puzzles, skip turns, and revive dead allies. *TimeFart Pause **Stops time for 5 seconds. **Extended up to 20 seconds while Inspection Mode remains active. *TimeFart Summon **Summons a past version of themselves to aid in battle. **Expires after three turns. *TimeFart Shift **Fast forwards time until day or nighttime is reached. *TimeFart Leap **Farts powerfully enough to travel through time. **Can only be used effectively if the New Kid believes in themselves. Feats *Has amassed 3.2 billion friends on Facebook before they turned 5 *Beaten up three adult men single-handedly when they were only 6-years-old *Can defeat bears, aliens, mutated sixth-graders, and many more powerful enemies *Defeated Mutated Alternate Human-Kite, who is the size of a building. *Can block gunshots from police officers *Farted on Princess Kenny's balls, curing South Park of its Nazi Zombie population *Rotated the earth 180 degrees with a fart *Farted powerfully enough to time travel *Has way more classes than what should be possible *Fed police officers to the Elder Goddess known as Shub-Niggurath *Defeated past-versions of himself and his friends *Defeated Clyde Donovan, Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Princess Kenny, Mitch Conner, and Morgan Freeman. Weaknesses *Isn't mute but rarely ever talks *Cannot fart through time if he has a fractured butthole *His kryptonite depends on the player's choice. It can be: **Sixth Graders **Raisin Girls **Chaos Kids **Old People **Ninjas **Vampires **Crab People Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Psychic Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Silent Characters Category:South park characters Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Gender Unconfirmed